Golden Oak Ranch
The Golden Oak Ranch, which is also known as the Disney Ranch, is a movie ranch owned by the . The Ranch is located at 19802 Placerita Canyon Road, Santa Clarita Valley, Newhall, California, USA. The today 827 acre large ranch was bought by Walt Disney in 1959. A well known and often seen filming location, the Golden Oak Ranch can be seen in television series such as 90210, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dynasty, Dallas, General Hospital, Little House on the Prairie, Jericho, Bonanza, Murder She Wrote, Quantum Leap, MacGyver, The Dukes of Hazzard, The Big Valley, Beauty and the Beast, North & South, Have Gun – Will Travel, The Twilight Zone, Falcon Crest, Highway to Heaven, Zorro, Roots: The Next Generation, How the West Was Won, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The X-Files, Boston Legal, Ghost Whisperer, My Name is Earl, Bones, The Adventures of Spin and Marty, The New Adventurs of Spin and Marty, and Desperate Housewives (2011 episode "Witch's Lament"). Film productions which used this location include the adventure Old Yeller (1957), the comedy The Parent Trap (1961), the comedy The Love Bug (1968), the western Death of a Gunfighter (1969), the science fiction film Back to the Future (1985), the television pilot Kung Fu: The Movie (1986), the musical comedy Cry-Baby (1990), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the thriller Fire Down Below (1997), the blockbuster Pearl Harbor (2001), the thriller Red Dragon (2002), the horror thriller The Garden (2006), and the Disney productions Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and its sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). Star Trek On Thursday , Friday and Monday , two and a half days were spent at the Golden Oak Ranch, filming the Omicron colony scenes for . Originally all three days were to be spent on location, but on the third day, due to the illness of guest star Jill Ireland, director Ralph Senensky moved to Desilu Stage 9 to film Enterprise interiors. The company were unable to return to the Ranch later, as it was already booked for another production, so the remaining colony scenes had to be shot at Bronson Canyon. On Wednesday the production of the episode filmed the surface scenes of the Melona colony at the Golden Oak Ranch. Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Susan Diol, and 25 background performers were directed by Cliff Bole with a set call at 7:00 a.m. Sunrise on this day was at 6:08 a.m. and sunset at 7:48 p.m. During the filming, the Directors Guild Educators Workshop visited the production. A map of the location was attached to the call sheet for this day. In , two scenes for , the pilot episode of , were filmed there. The scenes filmed there were Benjamin Sisko and Jake Sisko's holodeck fishing program and Sisko's picnic with Jennifer Sisko. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) In , the scenes depicting the surface of Archer IV were filmed at the Ranch for the episode . ( ) External links * The Golden Oak Ranch – official site * * From the website of a former Disney employee Category:Filming locations